


I Can Hear You

by TheNewKid



Series: Hear Me [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Caring Lexa, Different POV of previous one shot, One Shot, Sad Clarke, still don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewKid/pseuds/TheNewKid
Summary: "My name is Lexa. I am a foster child. No one wants me. I have no father. I am worthless. My mother abandoned me. I am a burden. I loved her. Love is weakness.”OR“Can You Hear Me?” Lexa's POV(There's a long beginning and end note that you guys may want to read. I know, I'm sorry…)(Tip: Reading the first part of this series might help this one to make more sense)





	I Can Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back! Sorry for taking so long with this.
> 
> Okay, first things first: thank you all so much for the comments, kudos, and all the love; they all mean a lot. Thank you to everyone who complimented my writing; it's nice to know that I'm not a complete failure in the art of literature :P
> 
> Now, let's talk business: some people left comments last time about wanting a Lexa POV so this is a one shot of the same story, same time space, but from Lexa’s side. Introductions of some of our other family favorite characters are made, and hints or foreshadowing (I think that's the right word..) of what the future could hold are added.
> 
> I honestly had a harder time writing this “neutral-ish” POV compared to the Sad!Clarke POV; not completely satisfied with this one, but I tried. I did make minor changes to the first story; just changes to line up with the context in this one. I don't think you HAVE to reread the first one, you certainly can if you want, but it shouldn't be necessary. The plot itself should be the same.
> 
> Hope this is what you guys wanted! Keep in mind any improvements and/or mistakes and let me know in the comments.
> 
> And without further ado... Enjoy!

_Alone._

_For the longest time, that was all she could ever remember feeling, all she could ever remember being. She had no father and no mother to raise her, to guide her through the frightening roller coaster ride of life. She had no grandparents to dote on her, spoil her with all the gifts or pinch her cheeks and call her by embarrassing names. No aunts, no uncles, no cousins. No one. She had no one._

_Growing up in the foster system, there was never the promise of stability; you never know if the next house you get put into will be your permanent home, or just somewhere temporary for you to sleep until you get handed off to someplace else. So there was never really much point in making friends or making a connection with someone if there was the possibility you were never going to see them after today._

_In the beginning, she was innocent and believed that she could make a new home with another family; that she could get used to living as the daughter of some other people. That they would spoil her, love her, and give her the life she never had. She believed that everything would be okay._

_She was young, she was naive, and she was so very wrong._

_Things weren't okay. No one wanted her. She didn't have a family, she didn't have love, she didn't have a home. She had nothing. She_ **_was_ ** _nothing._

_"My name is Lexa. I am a foster child. No one wants me. I have no father. I am worthless. My mother abandoned me. I am a burden. I loved her. Love is weakness.”_

_\----------------------------------------_

Lexa was never particularly fond of Chemistry: balancing equations, creating reactions, stoichiometry; she never cared for it. Really, the only class that she did get excited for was History, but she wasn't scheduled to take that until next semester. Regardless of how she felt about the science subject, she would still go to class, listen, do all the work, and she would do well. She always did well. Put in hard work, tried her best, and her grades reflected as such.

Normally, she wouldn't complain as much as she is now; having to take at least two out of the three science options - Biology, Chemistry, and Physics - Lexa went with the latter two as she preferred the mathematical calculations in them over the memorization of terms in the first choice. However, once she found out exactly  _who_ would be teaching the class this semester, she cursed her luck and wished she had taken Biology instead. If she had been stuck in any other teacher’s Chemistry class, she would have been fine, wouldn't have dreaded going to class as much, but she got stuck in  _his_ class.

Pike.

Possibly the most hated person in the whole school, and  _definitely_ the most hated teacher. His teaching style consists of constantly yelling at students over little things, shoving concepts down their throats, and impossible marking standards. No one has ever been able to receive a final grade higher than a B in his class; even the science geniuses Reyes, Jordan, and Green all ended with a B+ in his class last year, shocking the entire school. But while there are numerous complaints about his methods as a teacher, no attempts have been made from anyone to fire him. Partly due to not enough people caring, but mainly because of a highly possible rumor that Charles Pike is related to the school principal, Thelonious Jaha, and also has a close relative in a high position on the school board.

So Pike was somewhat untouchable.

And everyone hated him for it.

Today, the class was scheduled to be in the lab, adding various different solutions together and hoping to prove that the product would be what was determined by the equations done for homework yesterday.

Lexa was on the last equation. She balanced the equations, calculated the amounts needed in the reaction, and was now trying to, carefully and slowly, add the precise amount of baking soda into her mixture.

Usually, she would have no trouble focusing and getting the job done. Today, however, was not just any normal day. Today was different; today they were in the lab, and they were close to each other, not across the room as per the seating arrangement courtesy of Pike.

She tried. She tried to focus only on the chemicals in her hands, especially when she knew there was the risk of an explosion if done incorrectly, but she couldn't help it. Her attention would sometimes slip and her eyes would glimpse over to the blonde working just down the bench to her right.

The new girl. Clarke Griffin.

Here at Ark High, the number of students attending weren't small, but not overly large either; while not everyone knew one another, the addition of a new kid who has to suffer through high school with them would be noticed. Especially when the new kid was someone like Clarke; the mysterious blonde beauty that caught everyone's attention (and some jealousy), only to turn into a laughing stock for the school when it was discovered that she wouldn't talk to anyone no matter what.

That first day of school, when she laid eyes on Clarke for the first time, would soon (if not already) be recognized as one of the best moments of the brunette's life. Blue was the first thing she saw; but not just any blue; the bluest, most beautiful blue she had ever seen. Lexa never considered herself as someone to have a favorite color, but now, blue would probably be the closest to her ever having one. The hue was so bright, yet so deep. It was mesmerizing-

BOOM!

The sound causes everyone to stop and turn to face towards the source.

Jasper Jordan and Monty Green cough their lungs out as a mini mushroom cloud of smoke rises from the former’s beaker. While this coming from Jasper was to be expected as he rarely goes through a lab without an accident, the sudden explosion does still take some by surprise. Even though they're dubbed as two of the three science geniuses in the whole school, their child-like behaviors drive them to experiment more…  _creatively…_ than normal, resulting in spontaneous explosions to occur frequently. Once the moment passes, students return to their own work, while those close to the troubled pair snicker as their classmates get scolded by Pike.

Before resuming her work, Lexa takes the opportunity to, once again, sneak a glance to her right.

Clarke is frozen.

The brunette’s brows furrow with concern as she takes in the tenseness of the blonde. Lexa was about to walk over to her and ask if she was okay when, all of a sudden, Clarke turns to sprint out of the room. Stunned by the abrupt course of action for only a second, Lexa rushes to her station to make sure her experiment wouldn’t explode as well, before heading straight out the door. Without even having to wonder where the blonde would be, she automatically heads in the direction of the empty art room.

When Lexa reaches her destination and slides the door open, her eyes immediately look in the corner and the sight causes her heart to ache; the blonde is sitting on the ground in the corner, curled in on herself as though the position would allow her to be protected from all that haunt her in her life. Lavish locks spill over her forearms as Clarke ducks her head down, and her knuckles are white as she hugs her knee so tightly to her chest. Muffled crying can be heard as the blonde rocks herself back and forth.

Lexa walks over and crouches down next to her, hesitantly places a gentle hand on the crying girl’s back and moves it in a circular motion to rub calming circles into her back. A sense of uselessness that fills her and she hates it, but there's nothing else that the brunette can think to do to help, other than be there for her. She doesn’t know if the blonde can actually hear her or is too far in her own mind to listen, but she tries to speak words of comfort to her anyways. “It's okay. It's alright. You're safe.”

No one actually knew what happened to the blonde to cause her to become such a shell of a person. Nothing was ever told to teachers, and no one ever bothered to genuinely ask. Instead, this being high school and all, people have come up with theories of their own; while some say that Clarke is just the shy type, others think that she is mute. Some say she is mentally challenged and may not be able to speak properly, while others believe that she was just plain stupid. No matter the reason, Clarke was different, and when a student is even remotely different, word travels fast. It didn't matter what the reason was, students are automatically alienated from the majority of the student body once it's deemed that they do not fit the “normal" standards of a typical student.

Thinking about what Clarke may have been through, and what she still has to endure every day makes the brunette's heart ache even more.  _No one should ever feel this way._

The crying eventually slows down into a quiet sniffle, and Lexa goes to stand on her feet, offer the other girl a hand to do the same. After dusting off the sniffling girl's clothes, Lexa raises her hands to wipe away the tear streaks left behind, slowly to give the crying girl time to push her away if the gesture was unwelcomed. When the blonde timidly tilts her head up, blue meets green and, for a second, Lexa can't breathe.  _Beautiful._

The slight remnants of tears that remain in the pair of blue eyes cause the color to shine brighter than ever before. While the hue, in that instant, resembled the sky more, Lexa can't help but feel like she's staring into the heart of the ocean; so deep and dark, yet mysterious and alluring. She feels as though she could drown in the sea of blue and she wouldn't care.

Green eyes blink back into reality and reach down to take her hand. The brunette can't help but notice the way the contact makes her feel; like her heart is racing a mile per minute, yet it's also the only thing that's grounding her. They felt perfect together. They felt right.

“Come on,” she whispers. “Let's go.”

They make their way back with their hands still clasped together and, as they near the lab room, Lexa feels a slight falter in Clarke's steps. She softly squeezes her hand and gives her a small smile of encouragement when the blonde looks at her.

It isn't until they reach their workstations and have to let go of each other in order to finish their experiment, that they separate. They both try to ignore the pang in their hearts due to the loss of touch (they both fail).

_\----------------------------------------_

RING!~

The sound of the lunch bell ringing instantly perks students up, as everyone dashes around to clean up and go for lunch. Lexa had just finished washing her hands in the sink and was heading back to her workbench to gather her things when she realized that it was empty. Her head turns to the door; a flash of blonde catches her eyes before it disappears. She sighs, a bit disappointed that Clarke had left so fast but, considering the events of earlier in the hour, perhaps she just needed to leave. So Lexa collects her belongings and heads out to her locker to grab lunch.

While the school cafeteria did offer numerous foods that students could buy to eat, Lexa preferred to eat her self-made lunch meals; they were healthier and much more appetizing, in her opinion. She takes out two brown paper bags and leaves everything else in her locker. Just as she closes the door, two brunettes stop and lean on the lockers beside her.

“Hey, Titus ask that you stop by his office after last period. Probably something to do with the game next week,” Octavia informs her.

“Oh, okay. Thanks.” Lexa responds and she barely gets the words out before the other brunette starts speaking.

“We heard an incident happened during Chem, was everyone okay? How was she?” Raven asks.

Lexa lets out a small sigh. “Okay, I think. I tried to calm her down the best I could. Hopefully, with time, it'll be better. I'm going there right now.”

“Alright, well let us know if there's anything we can do. We're gonna go beat on Jordan now. See ya!” Raven says over her shoulder she and Octavia turn to walk to the cafeteria.

Lexa chuckles and heads in her own direction. She doesn't even notice a pair of eyes that follow her.

She slides back into the corner of the art room beside the quiet blonde and places one of the lunch bags in her lap, looking at her expectantly to open the bag while doing just that to her own. When Clarke follows, she internally sighs with relief.  _Victory._ And just like that, they fall into their, somewhat, limbo routine.

“So there was an announcement last night made by NASA, that they will be sticking with their tentative date for the Mars Rover launch and I'm SO excited! I have been waiting for this for SO long!” Lexa geeks out, trying to hold in some of her excitement so that Clarke doesn't think that she's a total nerd (she failed).

As they eat and she continues to drone on and on about space, Lexa can feel her companion staring at her, and she feels as though she has to talk  _even more_ to excuse the wide smile that spreads across her face.  _At least she seems intrigued, that's a good thing right?_

Lexa was in the middle of listing all the reasons why space exploration was so important for the future, when Clarke slides her paper bag back to the brunette. She notices that the only thing the blonde had eaten was the small sandwich, hardly enough to be actually considered eating a lunch meal. Her bottom lip juts out just a little bit forming a cute pout (which later on becomes one of Clarke's favorite looks for her) as she looks into blue eyes, searching for any dislike towards the snacks.  _Is she not hungry? Does she not like applesauce? Not even juice?_ The questions stop when Clarke reaches over and into the bag to pull out the granola bar, and Lexa smiles happily at her once more, before continuing on with her rambles.

After finishing their food, Lexa stands up and takes Clarke with her to the artwork that leans against the wall across the room.   
  
"These are really beautiful Clarke. Do you remember these? You brought them with you when you first came here. I assume these are from before because I’ve never seen you pick up a paintbrush or a pencil. I hope one day you can create something happily again.”

Beautiful did not even seem as though it covered the absolute art behind the blonde’s work. While Clarke's artwork in terms of technique, composition, and other elements was, no doubt, amazing, Lexa had to admit that there were other artistically talented students in the school. Clarke was still very good in a pool of other talented people but, for Lexa, the aspect that separated her from others was the gift of bringing the art to life that the blonde seems to have; the ability to bring her two-dimensional creation to live in the three-dimensional reality was simply prodigal.  _She will be the next Picasso._

The brightness of the smile that the little charcoal boy donned seemed to radiate through the entire room, hopefully shining a light into the dark aura of the girl with tears swimming in her eyes, threatening to fall any second. The warmth and love of the pencil-drawn couple that they obviously felt for one another resonated throughout the space, bringing a soft smile out of Lexa as she seems to look on at the rarest form of pure love in the world.

When Lexa turns to look at Clarke again, streams of tears run down pale perfect cheeks, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide and staring at the pictures before them, brows furrowed as though she’s conflicted. Realizing that perhaps this may have been too much for her, Lexa moves to step in front of the crying girl, blocking her view, and carefully circles her arms around Clarke. Wetness coats her neck and stains her shirt, but she doesn't care.  _I'm here for you. I'm here. Always._

_\----------------------------------------_

“Thank you, sir.”

Lexa walks out of her coach's office and lets out a huff of breath. The end of the day felt like it had arrived slower than normal, and by the time the final bell rang, Lexa was exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep, feeling the weight of the day wear on herself. Reaching her locker, Lexa organizes and throws all that she'll need for the night in her bag, before closing the door and making her way towards  _their_ room once more for the day.

Clarke always stays after school in the art room, doing what, Lexa didn't know. Normally there would be practice scheduled or she would have some workout planned with teammates once school was over, so Lexa never had much time other than to say bye to the blonde. Of course, Lexa would ask, to try and make conversation, but Clarke never responded. Today, though, Lexa was free after school and wondered if perhaps her.. friend(?) would want a ride home when she was ready.

Usually, once the bell rings, it was always hard to navigate one's way through the sea of humanity as students rush off in all different directions to meet each other or go home, teachers done for the day and looking exhausted and/or annoyed as they too head home while probably questioning why they chose the career as a teacher to begin with. Today, however, the sea of humanity seemed to be in a specific part of the school, gathered all together as though there was a street performance being hosted.

It took a few more moments for Lexa to realize that most of the school population was crowding in the art room area of the school.  _Their_ art room.

She sprints.

Runs faster than she's ever remembered running in her life, to the mob. She pushes her way through people, some parting for her immediately once they recognize who exactly was shoving their way through. Lexa gets to the front and stumbles a half step back as she feels all the devastation knock the breath out of her.

Ruined. Everywhere was ruined.

The polished white whiteboards that brand new earlier at lunch were now tainted with disgusting drawings made by students. Bold red paint smears the windows as they form cruel words that are used to identify  _someone_ every day.

Everywhere was a mess, and Lexa feels her anger bubble inside of her, ready to explode at any moment.

But that all goes away when her eyes drop to the ground; Clarke's art - her beautiful masterpieces that once brought life and warmth into the room - laid on the floor, trampled, torn, and destroyed.

Lexa's heart breaks.

Clarke has never done anything except be who she was; she's never bothered anyone else with her silence and yet, she's targeted. The girl's life is being ripped apart because she's mute, because she's “weird,” because she's  _different_. Lexa thinks of what this would have done to Clarke, and her eyes swell with tears.  _This doesn't even directly impact me and, already, I feel like I'm dying. God, I'm so sorry Clarke._

The place is ruined; tainted and stained by the cruelty of others. This place will never be what it once was to them again. This was  _her_ place.  _Her_ safe place.  _Her_ safe haven. It was also  _their_ place.  _Their_ sacred room where it was only just the two of them. Where Lexa felt like she had someone who understood her; even if Clarke never talked, her presence was comforting enough.

People may think that Lexa hung out with the weird, mute girl because she was being nice; or that maybe Lexa was a freak herself. Her friends thought that she helped Clarke because she was a nice person; it was in her nature to want to help people. But none of them were right.

Lexa was with Clarke because she  _understood_. Having spent most of her life feeling utterly alone, she knew what that felt like; thinking as though you had no one anymore, no one to live with, no one to live for. If you had no one, what would be the point in living? Even now, sometimes, Lexa would feel empty. Alone. With Clarke, she never did. Lexa wanted to help because no person should ever have to feel that way.  _If Clarke thought her existence didn't mean anything to anyone, she's wrong. It means something to me._

And maybe Clarke understood that from all the time that they spent together, maybe not. But now, with everything that has happened, she'll be back to square one. And Lexa was  _not_ going to let that happen.

“Lexa-” one started to call out, her sweet melodic voice tinged with exasperation.

But Lexa doesn't even hear it. She bulldozes her way out of the room, out of the crowd, and runs. Looks everywhere. She searches through the whole school, looks at every corner, pokes her head through every door, but the blonde is nowhere to be found. Lexa continues to look.  _Clarke, where are you? She has to be here somewhere right?_

Finally, she comes to the door of a supply closet and turns the handle, ready to stick her head in and look-

"Lexa!"

She staggers back as another body collides with hers and clings onto her as tightly as possible. It takes a few seconds for Lexa to catch up, but when she does, she wraps her arms around the body. The grip that Clarke has on her triggers the tears to spill out and soon Lexa is crying just as hard - if not more - than the blonde.

"Clarke! God! I am so sorry, Clarke. Titus wanted to talk to me after last period and we talked for too long. I am so sorry!" Lexa apologizes as she buries her face in the space between the blonde’s neck and shoulder, crying at her failures. “I am so sorry I wasn’t there. I couldn’t protect you. I couldn’t save you.”

The two girls just stand there, in the doorway of a supply closet, wrapped together, both crying their eyes out and, in that moment, nothing else matters. Just them.

When Lexa hears that Clarke's crying begins to calm down, she makes an effort to slow down her own. The older girl pulls away from the embrace slightly, still very much having her body pressed against the other’s, and delicately holds Clarke's face in her hands, her thumbs gently brushing the tears away.

“You spoke up,” Lexa whispers. "I’m so proud of you. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you. But I’ll always find you. No matter what, I’ll always be with you. I’m here. I hear you.”

Clarke tilts her head up and opens her eyes to reveal the color that Lexa loved oh so much. The sense of vulnerability, dependency, and exposure that Lexa sees in her eyes almost knocks the breath out of the brunette once more.  _God, she's so beautiful._

Lexa moves to hug the blonde once more - which she accepts - and falls into the calming touch of Clarke.

Despite all that has happened during the day, despite all the aching and crying that just occurred, Lexa feels at peace. With Clarke in her arms, with Clarke's arms wrapping around her, with the small nuzzle that Clarke gives as she fits her head in the space between Lexa's neck and shoulder, does the brunette feel happy. A smile spreads across her face as she closes her eyes to savour the tranquil perfection of this moment.

_I’ll always be there for you Clarke. No matter what, I’m there. Always._

**Author's Note:**

> Was this too boring? Does it show that Sad!Clarke was easier to write? Maybe I just have a thing for writing really depressing stuff...
> 
> I do think that I would like to continue with this universe and see how it goes, but I won't be posting anything until I've got a sense of where exactly I want to go with this. Like I said before, I don't write often and I don't get SUPER excited about writing either (I write on the rare occasions when I feel in the mood basically), and I can't guarantee when I'll be posting again so don't hold your breath or anything. This summer has actually been a pretty busy one for me, but I'll do what I can.
> 
> With all that being said, I thank you, once again, you all for joining me on another one-shot. Let me know in the comments if there are any mistakes, any room for improvements, or if you have any suggestions/stuff you wanted to read in the future, and I'll try my best. Thanks!
> 
> ~TheNewKid
> 
> On a completely unrelated note: just started reading Blood (Must Have Blood) by LexAlexAU and holy… CRAP! If you haven’t read this already, go read it NOW!! Seriously, screw my story! You can find this again later in life.


End file.
